


Aaltojen vangit

by teapertti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Whales
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Ei valaanpyynnin lumoa oikeastaan voi sanoin selittää, vaan se on vain koettava, istuttava pienessä veneessä silloin kun valtavan grönlanninvalasnaaraan pyrstö iskee meren pintaa juuri siinä vieressä ja jokainen kanssasi istuva mies rukoilee Jumalalta armoa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tykkään yleensä kirjoittaa AU-juttuja, mutta Yuri On Icen kanssa ovat jääneet vähemmälle. Tämä syntyi luettuani Melville Moby Dickin (ihan mahtava kirja muuten), eräänlaiseksi lyhyeksi tunnelmapalaksi.

Meillä kaikilla oli omat syymme lähteä merille, mutta jos joku kysyisi, miksi meistä tuli valaanpyytäjiä, en usko että kovinkaan moni meistä osaisi siihen vastata. Maakrapujen ilmeet muuttuivat yleensä synkiksi aina silloin, kun erehdyimme joskus puhumaan valaanpyynnin yksityiskohdista. Miksi tehdä elääkseen jotain joka oli yhtaikaa vaarallista, julmaa ja lisäksi ajoittain hyvinkin epäkannattavaa? Toisaalta monet meidän laisemme sanoivat, ettei valaanpyynnin lumoa oikeastaan voi sanoin selittää, vaan se on vain koettava, istuttava pienessä veneessä silloin kun valtavan grönlanninvalasnaaraan pyrstö iskee meren pintaa juuri siinä vieressä ja jokainen kanssasi istuva mies rukoilee Jumalalta armoa.

Onko valaanpyynti taidetta? Eikö omalla tavallaan mikä tahansa ole? Me emme noista asioista paljoa tienneet, me olimme vain vaatimatonta rahvasta. Mutta yhdestä asiasta olimme enemmän tai vähemmän yhtä mieltä: jos kuningatar Viktoria näkisi Victor Nikiforovin ja Yuuri Katsukin tappamassa grönlanninvalaan, hän empimättä julistaisi valastamisen alkukantaisimmaksi ja samalla hienostuneimmaksi taiteen muodoksi. Meistä yksikään ei tuntenut merimiestä, joka empisi sanoa että nuo kaksi olivat taitavimmat valaanmetsästäjät, jotka hän oli koskaan nähnyt. Jos joku uskaltaisikin, niin hän tulisi sama myöntäneeksi, ettei ymmärtänyt tästä hommasta yhtään mitään.

Victor Nikiforov, tuo Arkangelin Aave, seisoi usein laivan kokassa ja tähyili merelle. Hänellä oli katse kuin haukalla, hän erotti grönlanninvalaan suihkut jo kaukaa ja antoi soutajilleen merkin hyvissä ajoin. Laivan toinen perämies Jameson ehti vain harvoin apajille – _Hopeaneidolle_ oli tunnetusti vaikea löytää päällystöä, koska Katsuki ja Nikiforov ehtivät aina ensimmäisenä pyyntiin, eivätkä he mielellään jakaneet saalista toisen metsästysparin kanssa. Jameson oli jo vanha, nähnyt omien sanojensa mukaan tarpeeksi monta kuollutta grönlanninvalasta yhdelle elinajalle. Hän ei jaksanut välittää, vaikka pääsikin vain harvoin tappamaan yhden noista valtameren pedoista.

Victorin harppuunanheittäjä oli Yuuri Katsuki, tuo kummallinen kaukaisten itämaiden mies. He eivät paljoa puhuneet menneisyydestään, mutta juoru kuului että he olivat alun alkujaan pyytäneet valaita yhdessä Vladivostokissa kauan sitten. Hyvä harppunoijia oli vaikea löytää, ja Yuuri oli todellakin ainoa laatuaan: kun hän sai merkin, hän sinkosi harppuunat valaanselkään ketterästi kuin  heittäisi kiven veteen. Pienestä koostaan huolimatta hän oli erinomainen soutaja , ja kestävyytensä ansiosta hänen harppuunanheittonsa oli huolellista pitkänkin soudun jälkeen.  Veneessä hän ja Victor toimivat melkein sanoitta, kuin toistensa ajatuksia lukien. Kun harppuunat oli isketty valaan selkään ja se aloitti pakenemisen, he vaihtoivat paikkoja hallitusti kuin tanssissa, Victor tarttui keihääseen ja Yuuri tuli pitämään perää.

Mutta ei heidän menestyksensä riippunut vain hyvästä harppuunanheitosta. Voisi ajatella että Victor Nikiforov oli syntynyt keihäs kädessä, niin harkitusti ja taitavasti hän asetta käsitteli työntäessään sen valaan sierainaukon lomaan. Vaikka kumpikaan heistä ei ollut ylittänyt neljääkymmentä vielä, oli heillä jo tilillään ties kuinka monta tapettua valasta ja kerättyä traanigallonaa.  Tiedettiin laajalti että _Hopeaneito_ oli parhaiten tuottava grönlanninvalasta metsästävä alus, ja näin ollen sen lipun alle kertyi yleensä osaavin miehistö. Me kaikki olimme olleet onnekkaita, että niiden kahden taidot ja saumaton yhteistyö pitivät jokaisen meistä huolettomina siitä, mistä leipämme saisimme. Kaikki eivät olleet yhtä otollisessa asemassa – valaanpyynti tunnettiin siitä, että huonolla tuurilla saatiin vaivoin kiinni yhtäkään eläintä, edes nuorta ja pienikokoista.

Me kaikki olimme monta kertaa seisoneet valaanpyyntialuksen kannella ja katsoneet, kun ne kaksi ja pari mukaan tullutta soutajaa lähtivät tappamaan valasta. Victor seisoisi perässä, ylpeänä ja kauniina, seuraten silmä kovana pedon liikkeitä ja sopivalla hetkellä antoi merkin ensimmäisenä soutavana harppuunanheittäjälleen. Yuuri iski harvoin harhaan, mutta niin onnettomasti sattuessa oli hyvä, että Victor osasi heittää keihästä paremmin kuin useammat muut valaansurmaamiseen erikoistuneet. Kun hän seisoi veneen kärjessä keihäs kädessään, tapasi yksi meistä, vanha kreikkalainen merimies, huutaa:

"Siellä seisoo Athena Nikeforos voittoisa keihäs kädessään, ja katsokaa, hänen takanaan on hänen seuralaisensa Nike, voiton jumalatar! Yhdessä he auttavat meitä päihittämään valtamerten mahdin!" Kukapa hänen kanssaan lähti siitä kiistelemään, sillä mahtavien valaiden näin heidän edessään taipuessaan todellakin oli helppo uskoa, että he olivat jonkin sortin jumalaolentoja, valtamerten Athena ja Nike, joka oli vaihtanut siipiparinsa kahteen harppuunaan.

He olivat myös siinä mielessä erikoisia, etteivät he suuremmin välittäneet laivalla vallitsevasta hierarkiasta. Kumpikin toki totteli laivan kapteenia, mutta he söivät ateriansa mieluiten kahdestaan siinä missä yleensä perämiehet söivät ensin ja alempiarvoiset harppuunanheittäjät heidän jälkeensä. Yuuri Katsuki oli tunnetusti mieltynyt grönlanninvalaan kieleen, ja jokaisen tappamansa valaan jälkeen laivan kokki tarjoili hänelle aimo siivun tätä herkkua. Victor Nikiforovin ei sen sijaan nähty koskaan koskevankaan rasvaiseen valaanlihaan, ei edes silloin kun satamista ostetut muonavarainnot olivat loppuneet ja jäljellä oli vain laivakorppuja. Kaiketi hän oli saanut siitä jo tarpeekseen. Harva meistä oikeastaan piti valaanlihan mausta, mutta tällaisella aluksella sitä oli useimmiten tarjolla ja lisäksi sen rasvapitoinen koostumus piti merimiehen lämpimänä kylminä talvikuukausina niillä arktisilla merillä, joilla grönlanninvalasta tavattiin.

Valaanpyytäjinä he olivat ensiluokkaisia, mutta emme me oikeastaan tienneet, mitä heistä pitäisi ajatella ihmisinä. Ihan tavanomaisina ei heitä kukaan tainnut pitää. Ensinnäkin kumpikaan heistä ei tuntunut viihtyvän kuivalla maalla ollenkaan. Kun vene saapui pitkältä pyyntimatkalta takaisin New Bedfordiin, he kummatkin muuttuivat omituisella tavalla kiusaantuneiksi ja levottomiksi kun heidän oletettiin tulevan pois laivan kannelta. Kaupungissa heidän nähtiin usein maleksivan ympäriinsä toimettomina ja juttelevan kulkukoirille ja vain odottavan sitä hetkeä, kun _Hopeaneito_ taas lähtisi satamasta. Ei heillä ollut mitään pysyvää kotipaikkaa eikä puolisoa tai muutakaan perhettä. Niillä kahdella oli vain toisensa ja valaat ja meri. Toki olimme kuulleet kaikenlaisia tarinoita ja juoruja: jotkut sanoivat että he olivat tehneet vaihtokaupan valaiden valtiaan kanssa, niin että he saisivat mereltä aina saalista mutta meri lopulta omistaisi heidät, pitäisi heitä kynsissään eikä päästäisi irti. Toiset taasen väittivät, että se oli kirous, rangaistua Isä Jumalalta sodomiasta tai jostain muusta anteeksiantamattomasta synnistä, etteivät he koskaan tuntisi maankamaraa kodikseen vaan joutuisivat seilaamaan maailman meriä koko ikänsä.

"Lapsena uskoin, että minun oli tarkoitus olla toisenlainen kuin muut. Yksilö. Mutta nykyään ajattelen, että on parempi olla osanen jotakin systeemiä, joka on isompi kuin 'minä itse'." Näin Yuuri selitti meille muille kerran, vakava ilme pakanankasvoillaan ja silmissä kaihoisa ilme kun hän seisoi jalat laiturilla ja tähyili merelle. Jokin siinä hetkessä vakuutti meidät, että hän tiesi, minne kuului, eikä hänen tarvinnut koskaan kysyä sitä itseltään. Kuinka onnekasta! Kun me olimme lämpimissä kodeissamme vaimojemme ja lapsiemme kanssa, me ajattelimme aaltoja ja valaanpyynnin vaarallisuutta ja merituulen rajun suolaista tervehdystä kasvoillamme, ja sitten kun pääsimme merille kaipasimme vaimojemme ja syliä ja lastemme naurua ja takkatulen lämpöä. Mutta Victor ja Yuuri, he istuivat laivan kannella kierretyn köysinipun päällä ja teroittivat harppuunoita ja valaslapioita eikä heidän mielessään edes käynyt, että olemassa olisi jotain parempaakin.

Jostain syystä me tiesimme sen. Että joskus tulisi se päivä, kun heidän veneensä kaatuisi, tai toinen putoaisi laidan yli, tai grönlanninvalas iskisi heidät upoksiin mahtavalla pyrstöllään. Jonain päivänä meri ottaisi heidät omikseen. Kun he nousivat soutajien kanssa veneeseen ja lähtivät pyyntiin, laivalle jäävät tiesivät, että joko kumpikin palaisi tai sitten molemmat jäisivät sille tielle iäksi. Ja kun se päivä koittaisi, niin me kaikki kokisimme sisällämme oudon tyyneyden sen tiedon valossa, että he olisivat vihdoin päässeet syvyyksiin valaiden joukkoon ja uisivat iankaikkisesti noiden mahtavien eläinten kanssa, joita he niin vihasivat ja rakastivat.


End file.
